The Dragon Rampage Part I
by Monsono
Summary: The dragon type pokemon have mysteriously gone crazy. They're attacking everyone and everything. Can Grovyle and his friends calm them down?
1. A Rough Beginning

Chapter 1

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The hyperbeams just kept coming.

It kept destroying trees, breaking branches, rubble everywhere.

Grovyle dived into an opening in a rock formation while just dodging another destructive hyperbeam.

All of a sudden, it was quiet.

Grovyle lay on his back closed his eyes wishing it would stop.

All he could hear was his nervous breath.

KABOOM!! The rocks above him shook.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling in fear.

Boom! It happened again.

The ceiling gave way and collapsed.

Boulders came crashing down with a deafening sound.

Grovyle covered his head knowing he was going to die.

Grovyle opened his eyes to see a shadowy figure looming over him.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked himself drowsily.

"No you silly! You're not in heaven. Though you were pretty close to going there." Someone said.

Grovyle sat up and looked at his surroundings.

Trees, a pond, pokemon drinking from the pond, frolicking, and sleeping, acting like nothing happened.

This is definitely Grovyle's home.

He sighed "It sure seems like heaven. By the way who are you?"

The unknown creature looked at him and said "I'm not like the other pokemon you've seen. I'm different from the rest. I'm Vibibti, part of the 5th generation of pokemon."

"5th generation?" Grovyle queried. He had a puzzled look on his face.

Vibibti explained, "You know Bulbasaur 1st generation, Cyndaquil 2nd generation, Torchic 3rd generation, Munchlax 4th generation, and me, the 5th generation. Get it?"

"Yea, kind of." Grovyle said as he watched a Swellow fly by.

"Seeing the Swellow reminds me of that thing that attacked me, do you know what that was?" Grovyle asked.

"All I know is that thing is a dragon type pokemon. It attacks pokemon for no reason at all. It really is disturbing knowing that thing can attack you anytime, anywhere." Vibibti answered.

"Well thanks for telling me about that thing and also saving my life. I have to be on my way now." Grovyle thanked Vibibti.

He started walking towards the mountains. "Wait!" Vibibti cried

Grovyle turned his head "What?"

"I want to come with." Vibibti said. She blushed slightly.

"Well then come on, we don't have all day" Grovyle said impatiently.

With a big smile, Vibibti ran to Grovyle's side. Both of them didn't exactly know where to go next.

**The new pokemon was made up by me and so was the name. The general colors of Vibibti is blue and white. **

** Be good and review **


	2. The Creature Awakens

Chapter 3

Deep in the core of the mountains a sleeper had awakened.

It rose to its feet and let out a roar that made the mountains tremble.

"Someone had woken me for a reason but who?" the monster thought.

Then it hit him, a pokemon had stolen _it_, but who would do such a thing? "_Hello? …_

_great. It's working.."_ someone was contacting him in his mind.

"_I have summoned you to do my bidding... come to... pokelantis. If you don't..I will…" _ then it stopped.

"Pokelantis?" the monster thought, "Why there? Why not Sahara?"

He sighed, "Whoever that was didn't know that I don't like water." and at saying that he set flight and broke through the rock wall and flew off into the horizon.

A mysterious roar was heard by Grovyle and Vibibti.

"What was that?" Vibibti asked, looking around with frightened eyes.

"Dunno, but it sounded like a dragon pokemon." Grovyle answered.

"A dragon! Oh I hate those scary things ever since one of them attacked me.

Before that I loved their elegance and talent, it has changed though." Vibibti shrugged.

All of a sudden, there was a huge boom.

Vibibti and Grovyle turned towards the mountains to find a shadowy figure flying away.

"Ok. Now that was scary." Grovyle said emphasizing every syllable.

He stopped and thought for a moment then said "Let's go follow the pokemon maybe we'll find the answer to why the dragons are attacking us."

"Follow that thing? I don't think so." Vibibti said.

She stood defiantly in her spot.

"Look, do you want to be covered in bruises caused by dragons for the rest of your

life!?" Grovyle yelled.

"No." Vibibti frowned.

"Hmph, I thought so. Then ONWARD!!" Grovyle yelled determindly.

**Heh, I like Vibibti. I don't really have much to say about this chapter. So…yeah.**

** Be good and review **


	3. The Wounded Zangoose

"Brr

"Brr... it's so c-c-cold... why are w-we h-here again?" Vibibti asked.

"We have to go find my aunt, Swampert." Grovyle replied.

"Why?" Vibibti questioned. "I thought we were going to follow that dragon."

"Swampert lives in the vicinity of the lair of a dragon pokemon. She might know a few things about why the dragons are going berserk." Grovyle answered anxiously.

"Now stop asking questions it's annoying." Grovyle scowled.

It was a few several minutes later when Grovyle and Vibibti started hearing a moaning sound.

They stopped and looked around.

"Sounds like someone's in pain." Grovyle stated.

They walked towards the sound and found a Zangoose sitting on the ground nearby a small lake, gripping its arm and still moaning in pain.

"Oh no. What happened?" Vibibti asked worriedly.

Zagoose didn't answer.

Vibibti crouched down by Zangoose hoping there was anything she could do to help

him.

"Grovyle, he needs help... Grovyle?" Vibibti turned around and saw Grovyle just

standing there.

"Grovyle! Didn't you here me? He... needs... help!" Vibibti said. She was getting

annoyed.

"Look around." Grovyle said.

Vibibti looked at her surroundings.

It was obvious that a battle had just happened.

"Run before... it's too late." Zangoose said in a scratchy voice.

"Huh? Run? Why run?" Vibibti asked.

"What happened?" Grovyle asked.

"Run! Get out of here!" Zangoose hollered.

"Not without you." Vibibti said.

Then from inside the lake came a Gyarados.

It shot straight up out of the frozen water.

The Gyardos towered over the three pokemon.

It roared in anger.

Grovyle got ready to battle even though he knew that the chance of winning was slim.

Gyarados launched a hyperbeam and it hit Grovyle directly. "Grovyle!" Vibibti yelled.

Grovyle tried to stand but before he had the chance a hydro pump hit him and he fainted.

"Noooooo!!" Vibibti screamed.

Vibibti laid Zangoose down and stood up to defend her friends.

She used swift but it wasn't very effective against Gyarados.

He used dragon rage on Vibibti and it hit her hard.

She collapsed.

Then all of a sudden a mud shot hit Gyarados.

He retreated and dived back into the lake.

"I failed." Vibibti mumbled and she blacked out.

**I thought this chapter was a good one. The battle was good or cheesy….I'm not sure.**

** Be good and review **


	4. A New Recruit

Vibibti woke up to the sound of what seemed to be talking

Vibibti woke up to the sound of what seemed to be talking.

She noticed that she was laying on a pile of leaves.

"Well, well, well, look who came back from the dead." Grovyle said in a way to speard some humor in a sad atmosphere like this.

Vibibti tried to smile but she wasn't in the mood.

She sighed, "When is this gonna end?"

"In time my dearie, in time." Auntie Swampert replied.

"Whoa, wait. This is your aunt Grovyle?" Vibibti asked.

"Yes, she told us that she had saved us." Grovyle answered.

_Of course. _Vibibti mumbled.

"Anyway, where is Iceblur rock?" Grovyle asked.

"Near Newbian Sea, it's nearby the shore.

You might see a strange pokemon there.

I don't know anything about it though, I've heard about it from rumors." Swampert replied.

Vibibti looked at the both of them like they were speaking in some kind of weird alien language.

Then while Grovyle and Swampert were still talking she saw Zangoose sitting on a rock nearby, he glanced at her and turned his back in a huff.

Swampert noticed Zangoose's reaction and explained, "Zangoose tends to be shy, but once he gets to know you, he'll open up. He visits here quite often watching me training, making potions, or even just exploring. I always wonder why he showed up one day and wanted to see me. He said he had family problems but for some reason I don't think he's telling the truth."

"Harsh." Grovyle said.

"Wow that's kinda sad." Vibibti said.

There was a long silence then it was broken by Zangoose getting up off his rock and saying "I'm outta here."

"Wait... where are are you going?" Vibibti asked.

Zangoose stopped and turned his head then said "Anywhere but here."

He started walking out of the cave to who knows where.

Vibibti looked at Grovyle in a questioning look.

Grovyle nodded with a smile.

Vibibti yelled at Zangoose "If you want to go anywhere but here, why don't you come with us?"

"I don't have anything else to do, so why not." He answered.

"Yay! A new friend." Vibibti smiled.

"You need that arm healed first before you can go." Swampert said.

Zangoose turned around and came back into the cave.

Swampert found a potion and used it on Zangoose.

She put a few drops on Zangoose's arm and healed it. "Wow I can move it again." He said while he was moving his arm.

"You can do that auntie? I didn't know that." Grovyle asked.

"Yes I discovered a new recipe for healing that is more powerful." Swampert said proudly.

"I'm actually quite proud of it. It's been very helpful."

"I think it's time to go." Zangoose said.

Grovyle got off the rock he was sitting on and walked to Vibibti's side.

"All right, please be careful. I don't want to lose you." Swampert said.

"Bye auntie Swampert!" the three all said at once.

**Auntie Swampert is more of a healer in the area she lives in. Anyways, that's the end of chapter 4.**

** Be good and review **


	5. Pokelantis, Same Time

"Why are you saying I can't do that

"Why are you saying I can't do that? I do have enough experience. Thank you, bye."

Noctivit blew a wide array of bubbles to try to satisfy his boredom, "Telepathy hurts my head."

Then a Kingdra swam up to Noctivit.

"Master, there is someone above. He said you requested his presence."

"Ah yes. Thank you Kingdra." Noctivit replied.

He nodded to Kingdra and he swam away.

Noctivit swam to the surface and popped his head out of the water to see a Flygon.

"Ah Dakota. You decided to come."

"Yes." Dakota said rather grimly.

"Alright, back to business. I need you to get rid of a pokemon named Blade, I'll give you a mental picture of him so you can find him. When you do find Blade, bring him back alive. Got it?" Noctivit explained.

"Yes I do." Dakota said.

"Good. Now go."

Dakota flapped his mighty wings and made his way towards Iceblur rock.

**I know. This chapter was short, but there wasn't really much else to say. Sorry about that… Also, Noctivit is another pokemon that I made up. It's mostly a dark blue with long, narrow wings.**

** Be good and review **


	6. What's Going On?

"Yay, we're finally at Iceblur rock

"Yay, we're finally at Iceblur rock. What now?" Zangoose asked.

"Auntie Swampert said something about a strange pokemon being here, but I don't see anything." Grovyle replied.

Then all of a sudden a Aura Sphere hits Zangoose in the back.

"Ahhh!" Zangoose fell down and layed in the sand in shock.

"Zangoose. Are you allright?" Vibibti asked.

"I'm ok." Zangoose staggered to his feet.

"Who's there?" Grovyle yelled out.

A gruff voice sounded out. "I am Sorrowen, a pokemon just like you."

"Was it nesscessary to attack us?" Vibibti called out.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I do know that you're here for a reason, correct?"

"Auntie Swampert sent us. She said that an unusual pokemon here at Iceblur rock can help us to figure out the mystery of the rampaging dragons." Grovyle said.

"Ah. Auntie Swampert. A wise one indeed and yes, there is an 'unusual' pokemon here."

"You do? Can you tell us?" Grovyle said excitedly.

"Yes" the pokemon jumped out from where he was hiding and landed in front of Grovyle.

It was a Lucario.

"That would be me" Sorrowen proudly said.

"Wow...can you help us?" Grovyle said.

Lucario chuckled. "Of course I can. I just so know the reason why the dragons are rampaging and that reason is…" Lucario abruptly stopped.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Zangoose said impatiently.

"Hold on, I'm sensing something." Lucario said.

He looked out towards Newbian Sea and so did Zangoose, Vibibti, and Grovyle.

Approaching them, was a dragon.

"Oh no. This can't happen, not now." Vibibti said.

"It's happening all right." Zangoose said.

The dragon came towards them at high speed.

"Duck!" Lucario yelled.

It came up to them and still flying, he picked up Grovyle from the ground.

"Help me!!" Grovyle yelled.

He struggled to get out of Dakota's grasp, but it was no use.

"Cut that out." Dakota scowled.

He continued on to complete his mission.

"No." Zangoose murmured.

Vibibti started to cry.

For the time being, it looked like the adventure was coming to a screeching halt.

To Be Continued……

**Such a cliff hanger. Sorrowen is yet another custom name. This is the end of part one of The Dragon Rampage. I'll try too add the next part to the story ASAP.**

** Be good and review **


End file.
